Varuna
Varuna '(ヴァルーナ ''Varūna) is the primary protagonist of Varuna of Enceladus. She is a former member of The Bladers’ Order gang and a former member of the Dark Nebula. Her Beyblades are the ancient Frozen Tigris and its “persona,” Paladin Tigris. She originated from Hasunayama Town (はすなやま タウン Hasunayama Taun; 蓮名山町 Hasunayama-chō), being the daughter of Myra and Elijah Alistaire. She was previously a close friend of Jesse and her high-ranked right-hand in "The Bladers' Order" gang, rivaling against a rival group, the Scorpion Sharks, led by Shion throughout childhood. She then left town in a desire to explore and experience life in the outside world, where she displayed her skills that caught the attention of Doji and soon became a loyal member of the Dark Nebula. She experiences her time serving him and Ryuga alongside her rigorous training and melee sparring with Ryuga. Varuna became the "sister-figure" of Yu Tendo and a friend of Tsubasa Ootori and several other members. Her rivalry with Kyoya was reignited during their quest for points to enter Battle Bladers, as well as a small sense of fondness towards each other sprouted. After the collapse of the dark organization, she stayed as the company to the defeated Ryuga following Battle Bladers, teaching him how to adapt to the outside world by himself, physically training and lecturing him about the aspects of life and beyblade. Their bond in the process strengthened further as they fought together in various double battle tournaments, proving each other's usefulness. After departing from him, Varuna reunited with her townsfolk, rebirthed her vie with Shion, and reconciled with an old friend and rival Bara, who became the new leader of The Bladers' Order. She meets her emotional father for the first time. She ignited a rivalry with the jealous Allari, who followed her and Ryuga from the distance to attract and lure the latter on the way home. Varuna traveled to South Korea to visit Jesse, who she heard that she moved there to work alongside her father, only to be rejected in an emotional tirade in response to Varuna's leave. She was forced to leave her alone in a time of heartbroken tears and returned to her town back in Japan. She stayed during the height of the Nemesis Crisis with her parents, where she was notified of Ryuga's fate by Gingka and some of his friends later. This resulted in an emotional breakdown, due to her already existing guilt and her feelings for the dragon blader. She had undergone a drastic change for the worse, for she suffered major depression that lasted for years and both hallucinations and nightmares often during the time, including outbursts and flashbacks. She visually "reinvented" herself into a "Plague Doctor-like" figure with a brown robe, a black-and-violet mask, and her body painted in brownish-black stripes. She saved and met a gardening girl named Yatsuma from a pair of bladers and became acquainted with a rich French-Italian mechanic Ashe, a traveling Egyptian-Arabic blader Shifa, and a modernistic Native American-Caucasian beyblader Skye. She then decided to move in with Yatsuma so the latter can help the former recover and have a place nearby Metal Bey City. She occasionally participated in several events with her new friends such as parties and visits to watch other sports like volley-ball and dealt with the frequent nuisance of Allari's spite-filled presence, added with saving Yatsuma's bey Nightshade and injuring the blonde in battle once. She still suffers her depressive symptoms once more upon seeing Sakyo for the first time, which urged her to run away and cry to herself in a faraway, dark spot. When Ryuga and Varuna rejoin more than 7 years after the Nemesis Crisis in an orange forest the latter and her friends used to go, she broke down in tears in shock and disbelief. They admit their feelings to one another and reconcile what may have been their relationship. The two arrived at Yatsuma's place and spent their stay with her for a while before departing to places unknown, then returning to stay at Yatsuma's place once again somewhere in the far future. Appearance |-|Body= Varuna is a slightly muscled young teen (woman in Zero-G) who is tall for her age compared to Japan's average height of women. She has caramel brown skin with dark blue face paint that resembles cat whiskers or tiger stripes; Two downward triangles that point from underneath her eyes, her cheeks having two stripes each, and a long stripe of blue that start from the center of her forehead down to the tip of her nose. Her cheek stripes are composed of a long tilde-shaped line with a shorter one right under it, sometimes looking like a triangle. Varuna has eyes in a cool color around cerulean and are described as blue as her hair. Her Persian blue and white-edged hair is past shoulder-length and flares and curls upward behind her shoulders, and her large white bangs are swept to the left side of her face. The edges have a look like frosted hair tips and a crescent moon on the large bangs. |-|Clothes= '''Metal Trilogy In Metal Fusion and Masters, she wears a scarlet red t-shirt with a grey denim-like vest worn over it that stops at the waist. She replaces the old red bandana she wears on her neck with a larger one of the similar shade that covers a few portions of her neck and chest. On her limbs, yellow-rimmed metal-black gloves and sometimes a black armband are worn on her right wrist or upper arm. Varuna also wears white shorts with a Hawkes blue tint that stops before the knees and socks of the same colors as her gloves that cover just over her calves. On her feet, she wears blue boots that have a white stripe that runs down the center with lines running horizontally near the toe area and two square-like patterns of white on both sides of the lines on each boot. These boots cover near the calves. Around Metal Fury, while she kept most of her outfit the same, Varuna later changes her vest and t-shirt to a Blue tank top, which was decorated with White and Yellow designs that vertically run down the center of the tank top, somewhat giving a complicated but elegant and fiery look to some extent. The design appears to reference a Fleur de Lis shape on the back in a similar fashion. Because of the absence of sleeves, more space on Varuna’s upper arms is given for the armband to be worn there. Shogun Steel Following the Zero-G Era, she wears the same type of clothing, but hides nearly 90 percent of her outfit in public with a walnut-brown hooded cloak with long, oversized sleeves that cover her entire arms and hands, so her arms look like wings or tendrils rather than actual arms as the fabric dangles. The only things that are not always covered are parts of her hair and face, her calves and boots. Near the hips is a feathered tail-like appendage in a pattern of violets and whites. Three groups of feathers stand on the head of the hood in the same colors; Both opposite sides have 3 white and violet feathers while two longer and larger ones are attached to the center. To top it all off, Varuna wears a black bird-themed mask with violet designs near the edges. The mask has a wing-like shape at both ends, which pokes out when worn with the hood on or pokes out from the hair when the hood is not put on. Sometimes, she wears long, black dress pants with black boots underneath. Underneath her clothing, parts of her body are decorated with dark brown, waterproof body paint that look like stripes that originate from the center ones on places like arms and torso. Personality Varuna during the Bladers’ Order arcs is known to be a typically curious and persistent child, often pestering her mother about the topic of beyblade to the point of annoyance. She is calm, optimistic, and friendly, as she was able to steadily befriend Bara from the Scorpion Sharks gang and encourage her to join hers after the fall-out with the Scorpion Shark leader Shion. As a right-hand to Jesse, she introduces a vibe of nobility due to how she is perceived by the public as “stoic,” thanks to the popularity she gained from her skill and strength for her age. She shows her compassionate and loyal side, sympathizing with Bara and Jesse and is not hesitant to stand up to enemies to the extent of physically fighting them when challenged, only to support her friends. No matter how close or distant her bond with someone is, she defends them in combat whenever she can and is willing to guide them out of harm’s way. To Varuna, nearly everyone is her family. While she usually possesses a positive perspective, she still displays a stubborn side, refusing to back down from a challenge of any kind when discouraged. Because of her strong will to achieve her goals, she is unable to forfeit from a battle, even when it escalates to her being covered in cuts and bruises. Varuna does not stand for the use of beyblades to abuse others and can become very fiercely severe due to her passionate side of herself. She can be sometimes cocky, but still has a sense of good sportsmanship to her opponents when she can, inspired by Bara’s presentation of the same thing. Like Gingka Hagane, Varuna has a personal belief of the “Blader’s Spirit,” although she refers it to the “Blader’s Heart/Soul,” or the “Blader’s Honor.” She is easy to be in awe with portrayals of entertainment or the admirable traits of certain people and be inspired by it, such as when she sees her neighbor’s beyblade for the first time, triggering her fascination with beyblade. She sees a vibe of nobility in Bara due to her age and her role in her group. She is very outgoing and active, preferring to travel and move around from one faraway area to across the town, as well as exercising. She is a creative and artistic girl, as well as a deep thinker, seen through her obsessive habit of making doodles on pages of paper and writing about beyblade tops and speculating on what kind of moves she could come up with if she owned her bey. Varuna shows this sense of creativity once more, along with her helpfulness while the gang finds ways to decorate the hideout, ranging from a typical “rock and roll” style to a minimalistic “designer-like” vibe. She can see the beauty in minimal things such as small plants and abstract art in museums. Thanks to her intelligence and knowledge of the various skills she has seen and multiple strategies she had observed over her years, she is able to give advice to her comrades in the Bladers’ Order on improving their beys, alongside providing tips in using certain bey parts. Varuna is also seen as forgiving to a fault sometimes, as shown as when she is unwilling to beat Shion or his bey Midnight Scorpio to a pulp and gave him a chance to drop his flags and disband his gang, although to no avail every time she defeats him. She also presents this towards Ryuga after Battle Bladers ages later, despite falling victim to L-Drago. She forgives him for the treatment towards her for she knew the dragon Blader was being tempted and controlled by the spirit of the bey. She is driven by her emotions and what she feels in her heart, even if she doesn't realize it, which can be shown when she constantly felt driven to be with Ryuga, despite the dragon blader trying to get her to leave him alone. Another example is when she strives to help Jesse and Bara's relationship improve. By the time she joined the Dark Nebula out of curiosity and ambition to fight more bladers and getting stronger, Varuna holds a calmer and more reserved position, seemingly “stoic” as her neighbors would see her. Although she was against working with Ryuga, exhibiting the expressive and rebellious personality she used to have before, her tone transformed from an outgoing and extroverted to an introverted and laid-back, but stern vibe thanks to her training and her stay with the Dark Nebula, added to being burned out from multiple bladers inside teasing her and giving her hostile remarks. She learned to keep herself quiet, like the rest of the loyal members of the DN and only listen without participating in the conversation unless asked. Regardless of her struggle with the Dark Nebula, it didn’t stop her from being able to connect with a few members and help them, whether it was advice or trying to heal their injuries. She was entertained by Tetsuya’s quirkiness with crabs and was always pumped up by the sight of Kyoya since their first meeting. She grew a “frenemy” rivalry with Dan and Reiki since the first days in the HQ, discovering a teasing aspect that stays with her even when she follows Ryuga later. She had a flirty side, which she finds it entertaining when she teases and flirts with some of the guys for fun. Despite being introverted and soft-spoken, Varuna was slightly snarky and juvenile unless being around higher-ups. Her personality change seemed to be such a drastic change to some people to the point that even Kyoya noticed it upon the aftermath of their match during their quests to collect enough points for Battle Bladers. She developed a somewhat motherly side from having to watch over and take care of Ryuga for a time like a servant and it was amplified when Yu Tendo joined. Eventually, she became the “older sister-figure” of his. Her constant care of the latter during their stay led to Varuna earning her nickname “Runi.” She felt more like herself when conversing with Tsubasa and admired how the two recent recruits reminded her of how she was years ago and is now, indicating some desire to experience the wild old days back at home. During Metal Masters and Fury, her personality exhibits a blended mixture of how she was before and after joining the Dark Nebula, so her outgoing, helpful, and easily entertained side is more apparent and expressed much more alongside her reserved and formal tone when speaking with Ryuga. She contrasts his hot-headed and selfish spirit with her more cautious and sympathetic heart. They are more prone to heated arguments due to this, alongside their differing viewpoints, although they are often dismissed by Ryuga refusing to listen to her for a while. She remains polite to him most of the time and continued to aid him in how to take care of himself until the day she left. Around that point, she became more compassionate in her attempts to calm him down after his angered moments and opens her heart in expressing that she cares about him. This side of her revealed that she has a tendency to desire reconciliation with others and showing a soft side after spending enough time with someone. When Varuna’s view of affection towards someone grows more, she is more likely to put herself in front of those she cares about to protect without question, no matter how much stronger the person is compared to her, portraying her stubbornness that stayed with her since the beginning. However, this can also come off as overprotective and overly attached. With her loyalty comes her honesty, although she can appear blunt to some. While emotionally stubborn, she is physically adaptable to situations and is able to find ways to utilize her surroundings and communications to her advantage. Varuna is also somewhat spiritual, having a fascination towards healing crystals and occasionally showing beliefs in Mother Nature and other entities/deities in hoping for their protection on her journeys. This aspect may be the reason for her mostly calm temperament as of "Metal Masters." After her bittersweet departure from Ryuga, she maintains the same personality as before, but is more optimistic by the time she returned home and meets her father for the first time. When she finds Jesse working in Korea, Varuna was shocked and distressed upon learning upfront of the drastic transformation her old friend had. Due to her emotional side and her fond memories of their strong bond as best and closest friends, she was heartbroken and deeply hurt from her outbursts against her, and the blame she was plastered with stuck with her in the back of her mind to fester until the day she heard of Ryuga’s disappearance. This slightly revealed the effects of betrayal by a personal friend. Upon hearing about his downfall, Varuna broke out in tears due to her constant self-blame, shame, guilt, and how much she felt for the dragon blader. Thus, she was transformed into her lowest form. Before and during Zero-G, she had undergone a damaging downward spiral and suffered a severe case of depression and hallucinations that made her susceptible to outbursts and panics that lead her to flee to a dark, faraway spot to cry to herself, scrubbing her head and messing up her hair and digging her nails into her legs through her clothes as she holds herself. Most of the activities she participated like singing, cooking, making art, and even beyblading became greatly infrequent. Painting, writing vent prompts, and drawing only worsened her stress and health since some strokes and shapes reminded her too much of Ryuga. Whenever she sees depictions of reptiles or sees a depiction of Ryuga or lookalike, a vision and pictures of dragons like L-Drago and Ryuga flash in Varuna's mind, causing her to break down in a depressive episode and in tears again. Varuna became indecisive with her strategies and general decisions, grew to be impatient, and she stayed in her home for most of her days and only occasionally went outside at night. The blader who was known as a fighter with grace and fluidity was transformed into an anxious individual who relies on melee head-first with no plan. The person who is known to be expressive in her fashion once in a while reverts to wearing her dark brown robe and a black and purple mask with brownish-black body paint stripes as a sign of guilt and closing out from the world. After Zero-G, she displays a slight improvement since she was able to show her new clothes in public and speak a bit with new faces like Skye, Shifa, and Ashe. Despite her pessimistic, and asocial appearance, Varuna still expresses her previously motherly or older sisterly vibe to a small bit towards Yatsuma and Ashe after spending enough time with them to the point that she was referred by her new friends “sister. Relationships |-|Relatives= Myra Elijah |-|Teammates= Jesse Bara Ryuga Yatsuma Ashe Skye Shifa Gingka |-|Rivals= Shion Doji and Dark Nebula Allari Beyblade Info Bit-Beast(s) A blue Tiger adorned with some spiked silver armor and deep black stripes. Often when using special moves, it is seen with elaborate swords and/or a spiked shield. Paladin Tigris is shown with a silver helmet and more armor. 'Lore' Tigris originated in name from the Latin name "Tigris" and the Tigris River in the Middle East. In Chinese culture, the tiger is regarded as one of the four super-intelligent creatures and the Four Symbols of the Chinese Constellation, along with the dragon, phoenix, and tortoise. The Tiger is the third animal in the 12-year animal Zodiac. The tiger represents the greatest earthly power, as well as protection over human life. It is the earth symbol in certain Chinese martial arts, rivaling the Dragon. The Tiger represents matter and the Dragon represents spirit. There are also idioms and poetic renderings such as "Tiger roaring & dragon singing-the world is peaceful; Mountain and Valley replying- the people are wealthy and the country strong." Tigers have long symbolized ferocity as well, but also represent strength, determination, and power of spirit. According to legend, the tiger's tail would turn white when it reached the age of 500 years. In this way, the white tiger became a kind of mythological creature. It was said that the white tiger would only appear when the emperor ruled with absolute virtue, or if there was peace throughout the world. Because the color white of the Wu Xing theory also represents the west, the White Tiger became a mythological guardian of the west. In Japanese culture, the White Tiger of the West who also represents the autumn season is referred to as "Byakko." According to Hasunayama legends in Varuna of Enceladus, the bey of Tigris was created by the ancient white Tiger Byakko and was guarded by a clan of his chosen kin of tigers during the early ages of civilization. However, it was stolen from them centuries later by humans, and was lost, but recovered in the Tigris River in the Middle East and was brought to Japan. It was revered as an unparalleled treasure by various societies for hundreds of years after being left in the care of the people of the small town that later became Hasunayama. Due to conflicts of time, the bey was lost again for unknown reasons and was believed to have been lost for good when efforts to find it turned out to be in vain, until Myra found it and kept it in secret to take care of it, fearing the uproar and potential threat it could pose. When passed to Varuna, Tigris was referred to as a "replica that took Myra so much time to craft," until Varuna discovered a fraction of its raw, icy powers during her battle with Jesse. 'Beyblade(s)' Frozen Tigris UW145HD Varuna's first beyblade, which was given to her by Myra, who kept it in secret to maintain its quality and kept to herself after finding it as a young adult. |-|FB= Facebolt |-|ER= Energy Ring |-|FW= Fusion Wheel |-|ST= Spin Track |-|PT= Performance Tip Paladin Tigris UW145HF/S A new Synchrome counterpart, "Twin Sister," or “Persona” of Frozen Tigris developed by Ashe and his father. Its Chrome Wheel was used by Yatsuma for the fusion of her own bey, Nightshade Tigris, depending on the position, during her battle with Allari. |-|FB= Facebolt |-|ER= Energy Ring |-|FW= Fusion Wheel |-|ST= Spin Track |-|PT= Performance Tip 'Special Moves' Tigris Glacier Sword: Derived from Jesse’s “Justice Wing Sword,” this special move forms a frosting sword of ice with a striped winged sword, then floats by one side of Tigris to be used for a powerful smash attack by swinging a slice against the opponent. This can send the opponent back or propel it to the sky if the strike was strong enough. Tigris is able to use this move and Silver Wing Shield simultaneously, although this occurrence is rare. While it is strong, it can be deflected or blocked. Silver Wing Shield: Tigris, when going on a defensive stance in a battle, summons a transparent and blue and silver streaked ice shield to deflect the opponent’s attacks and projectiles. The bey is protected from oncoming attacks, but its own movement is slowed down, so it can only make barrage attacks. Silver Shot (Also called “Frostbite”): This violent move allows Tigris to shoot a series of explosive laser shots, each creating tilted slopes of icy spikes on contact with the surface, depending on the angle. The bey glows white as it builds up each laser shot, and returns back to its original color when each blast is released. Each projectile varies in severity and damage, depending on the blader’s desire for the amount of damage. This attack can be avoided, depending on the speed of the shot. The towers of ice can provide solid obstacles and can trap the opponent, but opponents can use them as protection from further attacks. A single blast is also strong enough to propel it away with the shooting up pillars and inflict damage. Eternal Freezing Storm (Also called “Eternal Hellstorm”): A move of two or three names, this strong move allows Tigris to summon a frigid storm of hail and snow with various sizes of ice chunks, which upon impact, can affect the opponent’s balance and spin. It is sometimes topped off with a smash attack as the Tigris runs through the storm. Occasionally, when used long enough, the stadium can become slightly slippery due to the ice melting on the floor. Visibility from both bladers is decreased and landing a smash attack by the user can be difficult when not practiced with often. Plot |-|Varuna of Enceladus |-|Pre-Metal Fusion |-|Metal Fusion= |-|Metal Masters= |-|Metal Fury= |-|Pre-Shogun Steel= |-|Shogun Steel= Beybattles Quotes Trivia |-|Character Designs/Development= *Varuna was created by LightningDraco (Also known as Miss Draco or currently Miss Ryuuza) *Varuna's original name when she was first created as a separate character was "Varuu" (Pronounced VAHR-roo). It is now used as a nickname given to her by her close friends. **It was created in 2011 when LightningDraco imagined the pronunciation of a potential name for the character spoken by Gingka, having some "foreign" sounding name. *Varuna's current design was loosely inspired by Alorous' OC Alyssa Midori, out of LightningDraco's desire to learn from the big flaws of the bio to create a story and character of an OC shipped with Ryuga of her own, but crafted more consistently despite the liberal twists. *Her overall appearance was created with opposites in mind in regards to the RyugaxOC ship. This is also an idea used for Varuna's old designs. Specifics are most likely coincidental outside elements, color, and hair shape. **Ryuga represents fire in elements and the sun and daytime while Varuna represents ice, the moon, and nighttime. Their hairstreaks can be hints of this, despite Varuna's case being coincidental initially. **Varuna is patient and often cautious and Ryuga is short-tempered and destructive. **Ryuga's hair points outward and upward while Varuna's have a downward direction with her hair, only having curls flare out at the ends at her shoulders. Ryuga has only one streak and Varuna has two. **While Varuna wears face paint that makes her seem catlike and wears gloves, Ryuga is adorned with a big dragon gauntlet and a dragon-themed crown. **Although Ryuga wears a white cape in the manga and a coat in both the manga and the anime, Varuna wears a bandana in both media and a large sash or fabric tied at her hips. However, Ryuga replaces the cape with a coat after Battle Bladers in the manga, while Varuna's sash is likely to be replaced by a bandana on her neck after the either the World Championships or the Nemesis Crisis in the manga universe. *Varuna's "manga" outfit has fingerless gloves. The bandana is also large enough to be considered a sash and be tied at the hips to hide her bey launcher. *Varuna had multiple redesigns. The current interpretations of the old designs as their own entities bearing the same names are called "Revived" versions. **Her first design in 2010/2011 (V1) was a "blank slate" or "placeholder" when created to separate from the self-insert of LightningDraco, having light skin, black hair, and a black outfit. She is referred by her "sisters" as "Varuu," since she is the first form. ***The first look used to have an age chart or phase chart that depicted the different forms, ranging from a small smoky spirit to a young child or teen, but these dark ghost powers disappear after hitting the teen phase. It is unknown how she came to be in this version or how she got these powers or how she used them outside of flight. ***This form was created for LightningDraco to pull away from the "'self-insert' fantasy" because she did not like how she looked in her style at the time due to lack of skill and anatomy, and "felt uncomfortable" with the idea of having fantasies with Ryuga in art form. ***Her "revived" form of this look features Varuu seemingly younger with either light skin or no color at all, long hair with bangs that appear similar to Varuna's current design, a torn dark grey dress, and a ghostly black trail. She always levitates when moving around because of her lack of legs. She is known by the other Varuu's as very quiet and passive, laid-back and gentle compared to the others. She is seen as the "little sister" of the group, despite being the oldest version of Varuna. **Varuna's second design (V2) composed of one with the same outfit, but with "eye marks," large dark grey bangs with red tips that resemble claws and cover one side of her face. Her eyes bear similarity to Ryuga's eyes in design. ***This design was stolen from an existing OC design on DeviantArt back in 2011, hence the design change after. The change was also made to replace this one out of guilt of stealing someone else's design and remorse from being motivated by jealousy. ***Her and the third designs are both named "V" and "Bee" respectively, despite being almost phonetically the same. **Varuna's third design (V3) was based on designs seen in a How-To manga book Shojo Fashion: Manga Art Book ''by Irene Flores, featuring a dual-colored hairstyle and a trench coat, which were both used in the "revived" look. ***Due to how they were created likely around the same year, V and Vee share a love-hate relationship as "sisters," with one being happy and affectionate and the other being asocial, hostile, and does not like physical contact. ***This design was scrapped due to LightninDraco's remorse of taking designs from an existing source once more rather than making the design on her own. ***Along with "Bee" and "V3," she is also addressed as "Vivi." **Her fourth major redesign in 2011 (V4) was a "gender-bent Ryuga," having a blend of Ryuga's outfit from the manga and the anime, with the only differences being the hair longer in a darker shade, having a more downward point than upward and having bangs, and having red tips instead of a whole streak. Another outfit she wore at one point was a yellow and red jacket similar to the one worn by Van in the Metal Fight Beyblade manga and Metal Fusion for the DS. This is used for the "revived" counterpart. ***In the "revived" counterpart, Varuu is characterized as someone who cannot properly function being around people and prefers to be alone. It is likely due to her anxiety and her being prone to agitation easily. ***She shares the same name as the first form. **Varuna/Varuu's fifth look in 2011 made around the same year at the fourth one (V5) was an attempt to create a wholly original design for Varuu, with much longer hair, a red tank top, a long black coat with serrated edges similar to Kyoya's coat, black pants of the similar style, but keeping the brown boots alike to Ryuga's. ***Another version of this design sported a long red loincloth with an evil smile imprinted that covers both the front and back and extends from the hips to the ankles. ***This "revived" counterpart is displayed as someone who has low self-esteem and carries a lot of sadness and guilt in her heart, but doesn't know how to show it properly. She finds expression to be difficult to do in general. ***She is nicknamed by her "family" as either "Via," "Valora," or "Varuu." **The "5.5th" version in 2012 was a modified outfit design stolen from an OC Alyssa Midori's catsuit. The clothes were changed to red and the belt had a skull and crossbones picture on it. This was soon ditched after being pointed out by her creator. **Varuu's sixth form (V6) was a second attempt to create a new original look to move on from the old outfit. The hair has a more stylized, with an appearance that has a dark grey color with the outer color being a lighter shade that takes up more than half of the hair's color palette. The amount of red on the tips is more limited and the large bangs are more evident and the hair has more "direction." In the original sketch, the bottom of the locks is more spread out like a maple leaf while the redraw has a more wavy appearance. While the old sketch depicts Varuu with a short-sleeved coat that stops at her lower rib area, the redraw shows her in a long-sleeved shirt with a sleeveless vest over it that stops at the waist. This could have been a permanent design, if not for LightningDraco's constant hesitance to draw Varuu again due to the history of her designs and the art style at the time. Her old design wears a wristband or bracelet. ***This version was "revived" as someone who is described by her "sisters" as somebody who looks and tries to act mature, but looks down at others because she does not understand their actions or perspective. ***She is dubbed "Vera." **Her seventh design, the third try of an original outfit (V7), keeps the grey hair with red tips but has a loose flowing top that ends at her waist, shorts, and short boots. Her outfit includes a wristwatch and a band located just below it. ***She is also called "Violet," in reference to Yatsuma, who was created around the same year. **Varuna's eighth and final presentation (V8) first posted on DeviantArt in 2016 but drawn likely at least a few weeks earlier is the current design used along with modifications to make her easier to draw in memory and being a result of constantly forgetting how to draw the outfit correctly. The first version of this design had a more fiery vibe with two colors the streaks near the underarms had a downward point. She also had a metal chain attached to her shorts, a two-toned armband, smaller and rounder bangs, and messy face paint on her cheeks. The short boots had a unique design along with the one seen on the tank top that was often forgotten in later drawings until LightningDraco looked back at the original sketch. Her gloves originally were one toned until later, where it is displayed as black with a light yellow rim. ***The face paint was later changed from dripping smears to stripes, either sporting 3, 1, or 2 stripes. Having two stripes became the choice kept in future art featuring Varuna due to filling up space on the face more effectively than one stripe, but not taking up too much as the three stripes did. ***The new and current image had a more complex design on her tank top, with an extra color added to the more "fleur-de-lis" look, and the hair is slightly more exaggerated in shape while most of the outfit and hair are kept the same. A red bandana was added to complete the outfit due to the overall depiction of Varuna looking "naked" without it. ****In some art, her hair is depicted as very long for artistic or stylistic purposes. ***The face paint is based on the face markings seen on LightningDraco's fursona, Ryuuza, formerly Miss Draco. ***The tattoo seen on her upper left arm is a direct reference to a Michael Jackson logo. But was later removed in most future art due to how "out of place" and "unnecessary" that detail was. ***Varuna's hair is loosely inspired by the hair worn by Jayde from the console game ''The Urbz: Sims in the City. ***A lot of times, due to not having an official reference for her color palette, Varuna's colors were inconsistent, shown when the yellow rims of her socks and gloves tend to be left white. ***Her black and silver armband was replaced by a black one due to LightningDraco previously forgetting how it looked like and later for convenience. ****In her Metal Fusion ''and ''Metal Masters ''outfit, Varuna's armband is among the most inconsistent details drawn in her design. It is worn either on her arm near her red sleeve, her wrist while donning the black and yellow gloves, or is completely non-existent. *There have been a few outfit concepts that were initially planned to be used for Varuna during her story within ''Metal Fight. **One intended to wear during Metal Fusion had a red t-shirt, a belt similar to Gingka's, long jeans, and dark boots. **Another intended for Metal Masters had a coat with wide, serrated sleeves, the coat stopping at the waist, which shows her belly and hips, and long, torn pants. Her face paint had only stripes near her eyes and her hair had a familiar fashion to her old presentation, with spiky and messy hair with colored tips. ***The clothing, minus the long sleeves, was used for Varuna's "manga" outfit. |-|Character= *Varuna's name is derived from the name of a Hindu god of the sky, of water and of the celestial ocean, as well as a god of law and of the underworld in Vedic religion. He is the most prominent Asura in the Rigveda, and lord of the heavens and the earth. In Hindu mythology, Varuna continued to be considered the god of all forms of the water element, particularly the oceans. In various texts, he is associated with the evening or night, especially when compared with another fellow deity Mitra, who is associated with the morning sun and the day. He is the guardian deity of the western direction and is found in Japanese Buddhist mythology as "Suiten." *Two of her favorite foods is Coconut Torte Cake and any kind of noodles, which she had in nearly every birthday before leaving her hometown. This references Coconut Torte Cake Day and Varuna's creator, LightningDraco's liking to food relating to noodles like rice noodles and spaghetti. **Varuna was born on March 13, which corresponds with National Coconut Torte Cake Day and also makes her a Pisces. Her alternative date of birth was March 19, which would have marked her birth within the Pisces-Aries Cusp of Rebirth. *She didn’t like Orange Juice until Yatsuma made her drink it under the belief that oranges can treat feelings of depression. This is based on LightningDraco's belief of the same thing. *She never referred Ryuga as her friend, despite wanting to. *She admired several International idols, including those who were nicknamed the “Stranger from Russia,” one named “Speechless Heart,” and another called “Bloody Suzie.” Funny enough, some of her graceful and fast moves in battle are inspired by said artists. These artists coincidentally were some of her father's favorite musical artists. These names are Michael Jackson references; Stranger In Moscow, Speechless, Blood on the Dance Floor. *She has a soft heart towards children like Yu and Kenta, which helped develop her caring, motherly side. This side of her may have originated from her father, who has a fondness for children and is willing to help them with their issues with the Scorpion Sharks gang. *Varuna developed dark rings under her eyes as a result of staying up or not getting enough sleep. This was due to the nightmares and the mental turmoil she had daily. *Varuna gets visions and hallucinations of Ryuga, L-Drago, and being harassed by illusions whenever she sees anything that reminds her of Ryuga or anything dragon-related. This quickly brings her to tears and digging her fingers into her head, messing up her hair in the process. She hides so no one sees her look like this. Her mask and her cloak are only able to hide her image for so long. *Varuna wished she fell for Kyoya before and instead of Ryuga, but knew it couldn’t happen due to the lack of contacts, distance, and their devotions. *She used to exercise frequently or at least as much free time she could have at the moment to keep her body and organs in shape. This was due to being with The Bladers' Order for several years growing up. Unfortunately, she completely stopped this routine after finding out about Ryuga's fading, implying that her depression got so bad that she stopped doing things she loved. *Varuna ponders if she ever had any Indian and Arabic ancestors due to her name derived from an Indian god and the name of her bey coincidentally having the same as the forgotten constellation, Tigris, which was named after the Tigris River. As a result, she jokes about how Hikaru could be her relative, such as a half-sister. *Varuna is slightly allergic to golden-rayed lilies, so she is not a fan of them, but likes tiger lilies. *She is sometimes addressed as "Sister" by some such as Shifa, Skye, and Yatsūma as a sign of affection or to express familial importance to them. Skye referring Varuna as "Sister" is a reference to how they were created nearly around the same year. *Varuna and Ryuga had future children years before the creation of Yonaka and Akari formerly dubbed "Ryuuga" and "Ryaruu," with their overall look being clones of them. Only Ryaruu's picture was made and posted out of the two. They were both scrapped due to the "unoriginality" of the two characters in design and name. *Ryuga and Varuna's relationship could be compared to Pink Diamond and Pearl's, Ruby and Sapphire's, or Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond's relationship from the cartoon series Steven Universe. |-|Beyblade= * Her beyblade was labeled as "Galaxy L-Drago" in old concept art as early as 2011 and was established as a bey created when a large pillar of light shot down in a wide meadow, birthing a growing forest of crystals around it. ** This design was scrapped due to how "unrealistic" and "dangerous" it looked compared to the canon beyblade tops' designs. *Another concept art depicted an unnamed beyblade that appeared to be part of the original saga. It featured stripes and a rotating spiked look, which were used and referenced in Varuna's bey, Frozen Tigris. **LightningDraco always imagined the main colors to be orange and black, and was planned to be used, but was reluctantly scrapped because it "did not fit with the theme set for Varuna, who had a blue and white color scheme." |-|Backstory= *In Varuna's first written backstory made as far back as 2010/2011 when her name was still "Varuu," her birthblace was Koma Village, but any relationship she had with bladers her age such as Hyoma and Gingka was left ambiguous. She had a deep fascination with the Dark Nebula members that invaded the village and spied on them. Varuu visits a sacred and ancient "Crystal Light Forest" (Today it would have also been likely renamed 水晶明 "Suishoumei Forest" if the idea was kept) to find a beyblade in the deepest part of the forest. She meets Ryuga and a romance blooms and she goes to join the Dark Nebula with him. **This written draft was scrapped later and abandoned again after a failed attempt of revising Chapter One's first page, then replaced by Varuna's new developing backstory in the works on 2015/2016. *Her overall story was initially planned to start off with Varuna walking on the road in her brown hooded cloak with no previously established origin story and was supposed to mention her tale later on, during her stay with the Dark Nebula. This was almost similar to how Gingka was introduced in the first episode of Metal Fight/Metal Fusion. This was scrapped after the development and concepts of the childhood story were conceived, but the idea of Varuna traveling in her cloak was kept. * In Leaving Behind A Burning Rose (or Departing With A Burning Rose) fanfic, it was revealed to be why Varuna does not appear with Ryuga in 4D/Metal Fury. **It was stated that she was scared of rejection, feared that Ryuga would view her as more likely avoidable, and did not want to ruin the bond she built with him in general if she revealed her feelings to him, so she departed from his company under the guise of wanting to finally get stronger on her own, unaware of the possible deep feelings he may have for her. **It was implied that Ryuga's desire to obtain more power in 4D/Metal Fury was due to his need to fill the empty void that was created following Varuna's departure, hinting that he may have had feelings for her that he did not realize. * Because the anime and manga universes of Metal Fight Beyblade are drastically different, Varuna's involvement with Ryuga's endeavors in the manga is also separate from her "anime" counterpart. **Varuna is with him less "on and off-screen," thus their bond is not as developed as the one their "anime" counterparts had. Because of this, she does not develop serious psychological symptoms following Ryuga's disappearance. *Varuna and Yatsuma's "manga" counterparts meet differently due to the differences between the manga and anime versions of the Metal Saga. **"Manga" Varuna does not suffer hallucinations and severe depression and she and Yatsuma's bond is more akin to a "mother-and-child-like" relationship, rather than a sisterly one, similar to Varuna's friendship with Yu Tendo. **They meet for the first time during 4D, ''but more as acquaintances after a victory from a double battle tournament, which Varuna and Ryuga participated. They meet again in a similar situation the "anime" counterparts have; Varuna saving Yatsuma from a group of teens the latter was unable to fight against. Gallery Y. Varuna.png|Varuna from ''Varuna of Enceladus Varuna manga covr clr alt.png|''Varuna of Enceladus'' Vol. 1 cover Hikaru, king and var.png|Varuna and Hikaru, depicting their physical similarities and differences Varuna Sketch.png Ryu and var02.png Grief and Stardust.png|''Grief and Starlight'' Tigris Face Bolt PNG.png|Tigris' facebolt art Pre-Varuu.png|V1 Varuu 2011 s.png|V2 and V3 Varuu 2011 2012.png|V4 and V5 2011 Varuu.png|V4 Evangeline.png Vs..png Manga counterparts.png|Ryuga and Varuna "manga" interpretations Devils Backbone 3.png|''Devil's Backbone'' CartoonyVaruna.png|Varuna is a more "pointy" style